


Pesadelo Vermelho / Red Nightmare

by S015



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, M/M, Portuguese, Winter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S015/pseuds/S015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa estória se passa num país gélido onde a pobreza assola boa parte da população, onde feras habitam as florestas e as montanhas, matando aldeões e alguns animais. O governante está nas mãos do Rei de outro país que ameaça invadir as terras caso não seja entregue o único filho do seu inimigo. É nesse cenário que vive Enzo, um jovem de 14 anos que mora com sua tia em uma cabana na floresta de Arman, uma das poucas florestas não habitada pelas feras negras, os lobos gigantes. Após uma grande tragédia Enzo encontra com um garotinho suspeito e com ele vai trás de seu desejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadelo Vermelho / Red Nightmare

Era uma manhã fria e seca de inverso, mas naquele país as variações nas estações eram pouco sentidas. Devia ser 6h quando o jovem Enzo Bado acordou, após se agasalhar com alguns casacos grossos em pele de animais, ele desceu as escadas encontrando na cozinha sua tia. Victoria era uma senhora de 50 anos ainda bem forte e com plena saúde, ela estava próxima ao forno à lenha, esquentava um pouco de leite de cabra para eles tomarem quando notou a presença de seu sobrinho.  
\- Querido, aproxime-se venha tomar um pouco de leite. – Ela dizia com um sorriso calmo em meio a face já cheia de rugas. Seu sobrinho se aproximou e ergueu a mão pegando a xícara em cima da mesa de madeira já se colocando ao lado de sua tia. Do lado de fora da casa algo observava os dois pela janela.  
Quando Enzo saiu pela porta da frente segurando um arco e nas costas uma sacola com flechas e lenços azuis a figura estranha que o vigiava logo tratou de se esconder. Um ruído escapou pela mata adentro fazendo com que o garoto, que ainda estava em frente a casa, parasse para observar a mata. Achou por alguns instantes que seria uma lebre, não demorou em logo abaixar a guarda e seguir caminho rumo a sua tarefa diária.  
A floresta de Arman era uma das poucas não habitadas pelas feras, bom isso era o que os registros diziam. Enzo, apesar da pouca idade fazia parte da guarda de Arman, onde jovens eram recrutados para trazer a segurança das vilas próximas, por isso todos os dias saia em caminhada marcando os lugares seguros com um lenço azul. Era nessa caminhada diária que ele procurava por alimentos e alguns galhos secos.  
Já havia andado bastante, em uma das mãos segurava as orelhas de uma lebre morta e com o braço alguns galhos de árvore secos. Foi quando pensou: ‘A mata está bem quieta hoje’. Logo largou, cuidadosamente, a lebre e os galhos na neve sem fazer nenhum barulho, ergueu o corpo e então preparava a flecha no arco e se colocava na defensiva. O jovem procurou entre as arvores alguma sinalização, algum ponto em azul mesmo que distante. ‘Nada.. não vejo nada..’ – Enzo já se preocupava, naquele momento sentiu que algo o vigiava de longe. Seu coração bateu forte no peito, só que mesmo tentando se acalmar a angustia o tomava por completo. Não se ouvia nenhum animal na floresta apenas a respiração pesada de Enzo, as árvores eram altas e o chão estava coberto de neve e galhos secos. Andando lentamente foi observando a mata.  
Depois de alguns minutos foi se acalmando e após um suspiro pensou: ‘ alarme falso’, colocou a flecha na sacola e transpassou o arco no corpo. Para surpresa de Enzo o chão começou a tremer e o barulho de galhos quebrando aumentavam, como se algo estivesse se aproximando. O jovem virou-se rapidamente e logo seus olhos se arregalaram, um lobo branco coberto por sangue se aproximava do mesmo, com certa velocidade. De sua boca mais sangue escorria estava enlouquecido parecia não ter visto o garoto parado a sua frente. A besta se aproximava indo cada vez mais rápido, Enzo não sentiu suas pernas por alguns segundos até que ao longe escutou o sino de aviso de uma das vilas, estava vindo daquela mais próxima a sua cabana. Assustado com a ideia de um massacre tratou de mover-se, jogou-se para o lado instantes antes da besta encontra-lo.  
Assustado Enzo correu, seus passos ficavam mais rápido, não sabia o que havia acontecido com a fera, sabia apenas que havia escapado no ultimo instante. Enzo correu como nunca havia corrido. Seus pés iam tropeçando entre si e em algumas raízes, mas logo voltava ao equilíbrio. A sua frente uma trilha de sangue ia ficando mais densa além de conter algumas flechas pelo chão. Dos olhos do jovem brotavam lagrimas que rapidamente eram secadas pelo vento frio.  
Enquanto corria feito louco ele se lembrava da tia, certamente ela estava na cidade fazendo compras. Quando avistou o enorme muro e o portão assustou-se, seus joelhos não conseguiram segurar o peso do corpo e desabaram sobre a neve. Com os olhos marejados de lagrimas Enzo levou a mão até o gorro que usava e logo tratou de tira-lo em sinal de respeito. A imagem da cidade banhada em sangue não saia de sua cabeça mesmo com esta abaixada. Muitas bandeiras inimigas estavam espalhadas e erguidas bem no alto.  
Enquanto estava sentado no chão frio um homem alto se aproximou do garoto e tocou levemente sua cabeça, fazendo-o se assustar e rapidamente se afastar.  
\- Calma, está tudo seguro agora... – disse ele enquanto observava o garoto. O homem era alto e usava trajes bem parecidos com os de Enzo. – Você.. é o sobrinho de Victoria não é? Quase não o reconheci sem o gorro, não sabia que tinha cabelos loiros.  
Ainda assustado Enzo permanecia calado, seu rosto estava molhado e seus olhos e nariz avermelhados, sinal de que havia chorado e muito. O homem ali deu um suspiro e voltou a olhar a pequena vila destruída. – Não se preocupe, irei contigo procurar sua tia, sempre a vejo na cidade a essa hora. Ah desculpe criança, não me apresentei eu sou Iran, o padeiro, estava na floresta quando o ataque aconteceu tudo que ouvi foram os gritos de clemencia.  
Enzo o esperou terminar e logo se levantou seguindo em direção ao portão da vila. – Diga-me... o lobo estava com eles? – O homem foi acompanhando o garoto e quando ouviu a palavra lobo fez uma cara de surpreso e sem entender levou a mão aos cabelos dourados do menino dizendo – Esta louco garoto? Não foram os lobos, nessa região não ha lobos.  
Parando repentinamente virou o corpo e encarou o homem de frente em seguida apontou para o caminho que veio. – A trilha esta cheia de sangue, pelo que indica ele foi atacado.. tem flechas também então acho que foram os aldeões.. – Enzo não disse mais nada e saiu andando, o homem ao seu lado olhou para o chão e viu o quanto a neve estava bagunçada, além de sangue.  
\- Garoto, volte aqui, se tem algum lobo nessa floresta temos que fugir agora mesmo. – Com um tom ríspido ele ia correndo atrás do jovem e o pegava pela mão querendo sair dali. Um barulho alto ecoou da floresta, Enzo olhou assustado na direção do som, em sua mente a palavra ‘lobo’ se repetia e o deixava imobilizado.  
\- Está vindo... – gritou o padeiro que já se tremia de medo. – temos que sair daqui...- ele mal terminou a frase e a figura branca novamente apareceu na frente dele, Enzo desta vez não conseguia se mover apenas observava.  
\- Solte a criança, velho!! – O lobo começou a falar em um tom alto e ameaçador. Surpresos os dois não entendiam de onde aquela voz estava vindo, podia realmente ser o lobo? Eles duvidavam.  
\- Não pode ser.. – disse o homem enquanto apertava a mão de Enzo e dava pequenos passos para trás. Enzo em contradição não se movia, seus olhos esverdeados encaravam o enorme lobo a sua frente se aproximando a cada passo do homem.  
\- Velho.. se me entende porque não me obedece? Es surdo ou não me temes? – A enorme face do lobo quase tocou o homem ao lado de Enzo, que por teimosia ou coragem não soltou o jovem e nem mesmo respondeu a fera.  
Enzo podia sentir na lateral de seu corpo o quente bafo da fera, seus olhos por instinto se fecharam com força temendo a morte próxima. Sentindo que o medo de Enzo crescia o Lobo virou-se para encara-lo. – A alguns minutos foi capaz de olhar-me nos olhos, porque agora tremes criança? – O silencio continuou e mesmo a fera fitando Enzo ele não abriu os olhos e nem mesmo se moveu. Aproveitando a distração da fera, calmamente o homem foi soltando a mão do garoto, que sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer e pensava ‘ A fera está muito próxima, não faça besteira.. não corra’. Os pedidos de Enzo foram em vão, humanos não conseguem ler pensamentos, mas será que uma fera conseguia? Pelo visto sim, pois antes mesmo do padeiro largar totalmente a mão do jovem a fera sussurrou no ouvido da criança: ‘Quieto..’ - Tão rápido quanto sua palavra o Lobo mostrou a enorme presa e logo dilacerou o padeiro, bem ao lado de Enzo que obediente manteve-se calado e imóvel. Os gritos de suplica e dor do homem faziam o coração da criança quase saltar pela boca, não precisava ver para entender o que acontecia, sua mente fabricava a imagem. O sangue respingava em seu corpo e sujava-o por completo, o rosto antes molhado de lagrimas agora estava parcialmente coberto pela mistura vermelha de saliva de lobo e sangue humano. Quando finalmente não ouviu mais nada ofegou sem ter muito controle da respiração, Enzo abriu os olhos, sentia o sangue até mesmo em sua pálpebra, e em choque não conseguiu segurar o café-da-manhã no estomago. Seu vomito se misturou ao vermelho na neve, era uma péssima visão. Naquele momento nem mesmo lembrava que uma fera estava ali tão próximo o observando. Enzo não conseguiu se manter em pé por muito tempo, seu corpo tombava para frente e suas pernas estavam bambas não demorou a desmaiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?? Esperem a continuação!!


End file.
